thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Olesm Swifttail
Olesm Swifttail is a Drake, the Chief Strategist of Liscor, charged with giving military advises, as well as a member of Liscor's City Council. Appearance Olesm is thin if fairly fitChapter 5.49, taller than Erin, and has sky-blue colored scales.Chapter 1.19 His eyes are described as a "marvelous shade of blue, patterned wildly like raindrops falling."Chapter 1.37 Personality Background He was originally the highest ranking Tactician in Liscor, being level 22 when he was introduced.Chapter 1.20. Prior to Erin's arrival, he was also the highest-ranking chess player in Liscor. He quickly leveled after Erin's arrival in Liscor, and was Level 24 at the time of the expedition into the Ruins of Liscor where he and Ceria barely survived the attack of Skinner. He proceeded to quickly level during the many ordeals Liscor was hit with, among them the Face-Eater Moths, the Raskghar and the Goblin-Human Siege. Him playing chess with Erin and publishing a chess journal also helped in that regard. After becoming the only Strategist of Liscor at Level 30, Olesm became one of the highest authorities of Liscor and is in overall command of the city during times of war, as dictated by Drake Law and Military Doctrine. His rank can overrule the authority of the City Council and outrank Pallas Senators in cases of emergency. Only a Watch Captain and a General match him in rank in such a case.Chapter 5.54 Chronology He was among the first drakes to notice Erin's worth despite her race. This was due to her skills in chess, and he often visited The Wandering Inn to play a few rounds with her. His known enthusiasm for chess led to Valceif Godfrey mistakenly assuming that his delivery was supposed to be sent to Olesm, rather than Erin. Olesm, when asked for 'the best chess player in the city,' immediately deferred to Erin, as he had no problems admitting that Erin was superior in that regard. So, Olesm was not angry at losing his rank as Liscor's best chess player - rather, he was quite impressed to find someone as good as Erin. He might have had a crush on Erin, but realized she was not really interested. He had a fling with Ceria, whom he had bravely rescued in the Ruins of Liscor from Skinner. She then jealously rivalled with Watch Captain Zevara for Olesm's interest. This awkward triangle soon led to Ceria avoiding Olesm; while Olesm is aware of Zevara's interest but has not clearly stated his feelings. However, he certainly values Zevara's professional achievements and advice. Olesm had supported Lyonette when she guarded the inn alone in winter. Later, as Erin became involved in too many activities surrounding her inn, Olesm found that she had little time anymore to play chess with him, and felt overlooked or rejected. Since Erin disagreed with him several times, especially during the Siege of Liscor, when Olesm denied shelter for Goblins in the city, she enforced a ban against him from the Wandering Inn. Even after she stopped being openly hostile towards him and he could frequent her inn again, circumstances prevented them from talking things out. This relationship was mended for a time after the reopening of The Wandering Inn before being in a one-sided hostile relationship again with Erin following the Election event campaigning against her side. Erin and the others slowly come to forgive him after apologising to them , and also after the assault of the Wistram Mages towards the Horns of Hammerad when he came to give Yvlon a poultice and news regarding the Wistram Mages. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Strategist Lv. 30 (derived from Tactician) Skills: * Formation * Dangersense * Presence * Retreat * of Champions (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * A Pad of tightly bound pieces of paper. * An Enchanted Quill that drew ink from a pot without needing to dip it. * Ring of Sight gifted by The Titan of Baleros. Trivia * His surname was revealed in Chapter 1.24. * He likes Wine.Chapter 4.37 O * The fear his Dangersense made him feel when Skinner left his residence was even higher compared to the one he felt as child when The [Necromancer] attacked.Chapter 1.02 H * Olesm is as old as Embria, who is implied to be in her twenties.Chapter 2.39Interlude - Embria Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “I may not be a good fighter, but my skills should help quite a bit. Believe me, I will come back better than ever. And perhaps then I’ll win a game against you.” Volume 2 * (To Ceria) “Oh. She’s the crazy violent Runner girl you told me about? The one with no levels?” * (To Erin) “Why does everything you make have the word ‘cheese’ in it? Cheeseburgers, cheese steaks…I mean, cheese isn’t the main part of it, so why…?” Volume 5 * (To Zevara) “Well if she is, it’s a good kind of insane. If Erin gets support from Celum and Liscor, then even Pallass will have to acknowledge those Hobs aren’t a threat.” * (To Ilvriss) “Erin. She killed Skinner. And I believe she’s the best chess player in this world. Better than Niers Astoragon. She saved me from Liscor’s crypt. I’m going.” * (To Laskaillia) “No, I think the report’s out there. They can make what they want of it. If they hail you, please tell them I’m off duty. Or dead. Thank you so much, Miss Laskaillia.” * (To Errif) “I said, shut up! That is an order! I outrank you, you stupid furry idiot!” * (To Pallassian) “I am the Strategist of Liscor and my city is in danger! When I give orders, only a Watch Captain or a General can challenge me! I outrank you. I outrank a Lord of the Wall and the entire damn Assembly of Crafts at this moment!” * (To Errif) “This isn’t a matter of politics. This isn’t about whether Liscor will win or lose a battle. This is about duty. About law! When a city calls for aid, other cities answer! And if you or anyone else gets in the way of the chain of command, I. Will. Arrest. You.” * (To all Walled Cities) “I am the Strategist of Liscor and I am calling for reinforcements! Give me your best or hide behind your walls like cowards but we will be in Liscor, holding the line! If we have to defend Liscor by ourselves, we will! True Drakes do not run!” * (To Zevara) “They let us have it. If they wanted to keep it, I think they could have hidden it quite easily. They’re not the criminals here, Watch Captain. I’ll stake my tail on it.” Volume 6 * (To himself) “One more try. It was an accident. She doesn’t hate me. She doesn’t hate me—” * (To Lism) “She’s Erin, uncle. Erin. I can’t predict what she’ll do. If there’s anyone who could—win the election by making fish fall out of the sky, it’s her.” * (To himself & Rufelt) “I’ve done what I thought was right. But what’s right isn’t—sometimes you pay for what’s right. Because what’s right isn’t fair to your friends. You know?” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Tacticians Category:Strategists Category:Liscor Category:Izril